


【芹源】爱人们

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *段子。





	【芹源】爱人们

太过苦闷的人生，也就是这样了。从睁眼开始到再次入眠都不需要开口说一句话，竟也没有觉得太煎熬。沉默不是他的习惯，却正在变成他的习惯。工作也总是做不长久，并不是他不好，只是总因为这样那样的借口被辞退，说到底，大约还是因为脸上的疤痕太吓人。实际上他现在这般面相，混黑的话倒很是可以出头，只不过他并不想再和黑道有所接触，所以仍然坚持在找正经工作，为了不辜负某人曾经的期待。今天是快递员，明天是水管工，总有能够混上饭吃的职业，这样也就够了。只是越来越乏力于和人打交道，到后来索性只干活，不再说话。放在以前那帮小子眼里肯定会大吃一惊，毕竟他从前可是连投个飞镖都咋呼咋呼的存在。然而终究没有人再认出他，也就没有人知道芹泽多摩雄时至今日变成了怎样的人，这样也很好。他是不愿意被过往窥探，宁愿活在所有熟识他的人都看不到的视线之外，连弟弟妹妹们都只能从每月汇进存折的款项中读到他的名字。也没什么关系了，见不到总比对着自己脸无法抬头要好得多。他抚摸着自己那道延伸至半边脸的烧伤，他想，给他的惩罚还远远没有结束。是从什么时候开始的呢，是当年他从火场里把浑身是血的源治抱出来开始，还是更早一些，从他怂恿源治和他搬出来住的时候，甜蜜的折磨就开始了。是在惩罚他挑起的每一场鸡毛蒜皮的争吵，每一次罔顾对方意愿的做爱，每一句天真而幼稚的情话。又或者是在还击他没能守住的承诺——那个时候他跪在泷谷英雄面前信誓旦旦地说，他能照顾好他。所以伤痕也好，沉默也罢，都是他自食的苦果，为了折磨他不堪一击的自负。那一天他到底是为了什么才会离开呢，仅仅只是源治一句孩子气的抱怨，他为什么突然会那么生气，以致于丢下早饭和餐桌边嘟着嘴的爱人，就这样毫无察觉的出门？——哪怕说上一万句抱歉，一万次忏悔也好，宝贝，我摔了你的门，你就要报复予我冰冷彻骨的体温？他忍不住抠住脸上的疤痕，抠出血，满手狰狞的鲜红。那个时候源治躺在火场里，身上也尽是鲜血淋漓。那么不怕痛的人，竟然也会扒着他的衣服说好疼啊，穷鬼……好疼。更加过分的是，怎么会有这么笨的家伙，笨到为了一个摔了他的门的人渣，用自己挨了五枪的身体，再去挡头顶落下的着了火的横梁？笨到直到现在，仍然浑身插满导管躺在玻璃隔离室里沉睡，再也不肯醒过来，狠狠地甩他一巴掌。泷谷英雄拒绝他的探视，他便等着每晚下了工，直到深夜再摸进医院里。他带去一枝玫瑰，情人节时源治心血来潮要买的那种，放在隔离区外头的花瓶里。只是一朵花而已，不会被发现的。他隔着玻璃吻源治苍白的嘴唇，今天是第一千一百六十八天，宝贝，醒来揍我一拳、或者看我一眼好吗？

 

求你。


End file.
